Seduction
by TheMightyAslan
Summary: Yami and Seto in an established relationship. Smut fic for a friend. PWP/Lemon, Yaoi, SxYY Please Review.


**AN: OK, hii guys, this was meant to be a christmas present for Danni. But as you can tell it's not christmas anymore SO Happy Late Christmas and HAPPY NEW YEAR!!**

To everyone else i hope you enjoy this, and if any of the readers of Animalistic Instincts read this then the next chapter is on its way but i have exams very soon so you might not get it till later this month.

**First attempt at a YGO fanfic, hope you all enjoy :)**

Warnings: Yaoi, Smut and more smut

**If you don't like it then don't read it.**

/...talking.../ - Yugi to Yami

//...talking.../// - Yami to Yugi

_italics - _thinking  
**

* * *

Seduction**

Crimson eye's raked across the slim brunette's frame as his lean chest was slowly revealed. With each button been undone Yami felt himself get harder, the perfect skin seemed to glow in the moonlight that shone through the window. His heartbeat sped up as he looked up at the taller man, the beautiful man, in front of him.

As their lips closed in on each other, the crimson eye youth thought back on the events that led him to this moment.

* * *

The school canteen was not the best place to try and nap, yet some people insisted on trying. Yami sighed as his nap was, once again, disrupted by some idiot throwing something at him. _If I get another bread roll chucked at me I swear, I will send whoever chucked it to the shadow realm _he thought to himself as he eyed the other tables.

His eyes however wandered over to the tall brunette that had just entered the room, he was wearing his trademark trench coat with jeans and a smart shirt, and Yami couldn't help but admire how it showed off the lean body underneath.

/Yami…stop staring./

//Sorry hikari, I'll stop.//

Yugi giggled through their link as he saw his darkness swiftly return his gaze to the table, intently examining the bread roll that had been thrown at him.

/Wow, not making it obvious at all, Yami. I thought you two wanted to keep it a secret./ a sarcastic voice said through their link.

//Yugi, could you do me a little favour?//

/Sure Yami. What is it?/

//SHUT THE HELL UP!//

/…ok…/

Yami sighed as his lighter half finally fell silent, _Ra he can be annoying _he thought as he saw Yugi start a conversation with Joey. His thoughts however were interrupted as a certain blue eyed CEO crossed his line of sight as he made his way towards his table, the sunlight filtered through the window, causing his features to become more defined in the light. For a moment their eyes connected, Yami's lips quirked into a slight smile, before they broke contact and looked away.

His mind flitted back to last Friday night, remembering how his lover had ensured that he hadn't been able to sit down properly for the next day. He could remember how he had pounded into him nailing his prostrate every time, causing waves of pleasure to run through his body. His eyes fluttered close as his mind filled with images of bruising kisses and gentle caresses.

His thoughts were interrupted when his blue eyed lover sat down next to him and discreetly passed him a note.

"_**Yami, come to mine after school"**_

"_**Seto x"**_

Yami looked at Seto out of the corner of his eye, noting how relaxed the CEO was, and gave him the smallest of a nod. They had decided to keep their relationship a secret, only Yugi and Mokuba knew about it.

//Yugi…//

Yugi turned a little and glanced at Yami.

//I won't be coming home tonight; I'm staying over at Seto's.//

/Ok Yami, what shall I tell the gang if they ask where you are?/

//Tell them I'm getting help for the physics homework, it worked last time.//

/Right, ok then Yami; well have 'fun' tonight./ this been accompanied by a mental eyebrow wiggle.

Yami raised his eyebrow and stared at Yugi.

"What?" he giggled as the former pharaoh continued to stare at him.

//Yugi…such a dirty mind you have, you should keep them sort of thoughts to your self.//

The crimson eyed youth turned away from his light with barely contained laughter as the younger of the two stared open mouthed at him. The others on the table just looked at the pair with confusion.

* * *

Later in the day, once school was finished, Yami was walking towards Kaiba's mansion. He grumbled as the dark, grey clouds finally decided to release the rain they had been holding for most of the day. The rain quickly soaked the youth's tri-coloured hair and school uniform.

"Great, juuust great, I now look like a bloody drowned rat." He sulked as he continued down the street. He picked up his pace; hoping to get to his lover's faster so he could get out of his 'slightly damp' clothes.

His gravity defining hair was just starting to droop as a very familiar limo pulled up beside him. He sighed with relief as the door opened to reveal a very amused Seto, who raised his eyebrow at the sight of the sodden pharaoh. Yami scowled and climbed in the luxury car before relaxing at the CEO's side.

"You know…you should really get out of those wet clothes, I don't want you getting ill." Said Seto as the limo pulled away from the curb.

Yami smirked and replied, "Aww I'm touched Seto…or do you just want to get me naked?"

"Well…I think it's a bit of both."

The crimson eyed boy smiled as his soaked jacket was gently pushed from his shoulders and then thrown to the other side of the car, his shirt soon followed.

"But Seto" he gasped as said man started to trail kisses up his throat, "What shall I wear instead…I…can't just…get out of this limo naked can I?"

Seto growled and pulled away to stare into his eyes.

"What do you suggest Yami?"

"How about I keep my trousers on but…I have your trench coat." He explained as he played with the collar of his coat.

Seto sighed and pulled off his coat, "You'll have to come here and get it though." He said as he patted his knee.

Yami raised his eyebrow as he slid onto the blue eyed boy's lap, placing his legs on either side of his hips.

"Someone seems happy to see Me." he said as he wiggled on Seto's lap, forcing a groan from the taller male. He smirked as he wrapped his arms round his shoulders, pulling them chest to chest, hip to hip and started to press kisses to the brunette's jaw.

The trench lay forgotten on the seat next to them as they engaged in a heated kiss, their tongues fought for dominance before Yami allowed Seto's tongue in his mouth He eagerly explored the moist cavern, running his tongue along the top of his lover's mouth and massaging his tongue with his own till he pulled back and broke the kiss.

"Driver." He growled into the intercom as Yami ran his hands down his chest to his belt, "Take the long way back."

"Certainly Sir, that won't be a problem." Replied the driver before the intercom turned off.

Yami smiled as his undid the zipper of the brunette's jeans before pulling his cock out of his boxers. As he slowly ran his hand down his length, Seto moaned and quickly tugged down the shorter boy's trousers and boxers leaving him practically naked.

"Now, that's not fair Seto."

"Your not naked, your trousers are still on your body" He explained as his ran his hands down the boys back to cup that perfect ass. Yami groaned as a finger was pressed against his entrance, teasing him, as Seto put two fingers to his mouth and sucked them quickly.

"Seto…get in me…NOW!" demanded Yami as he started to pump his hard cock and grinding his own shaft against Seto's stomach. "I don't care about lube. Just. Do. It. Now!"

Each word was punctuated with a bruising kiss, forcing the brunette to remove his fingers form his mouth and run them down to his lover's entrance. The ex-pharaoh arched his back as Seto plunged his two fingers into his body, quickly stretching him while trying to find his prostrate.

Yami arched his back and gasped as his blue eyed lover found his prostrate, allowing Seto's fingers to go deeper into his body. His face was flushed as he placed his hands on the other boy's shoulders.

"Please Seto."

Those two words caused him to remove his fingers and move his lover so that he was above his straining erection, before slowly lowering him. Yami's eyes shut in blissful pleasure at the sensation of been filled, totally and completely.

He rolled his hips, creating friction, and started to set a slow pace. Seto placed his hands around his waist and quickly thrusted hard into the tight heat, causing Yami to cry out in pain and pleasure as his prostrate was nailed.

They continued to meet each other thrust for thrust, creating delicious friction between them, bringing them closer and closer to their climax. Seto's hand snaked between their bodies to grasp Yami's cock, quickly pumping it in time with his thrusts. The shorter teen keened in pleasure at the duel assault on his senses, pleasure ran through his body as Seto continued to pound into his prostrate.

They were both quickly approaching their climax; Yami came first, spreading his seed into Seto's hand. His lover soon followed as the silken walls contracted around his member causing him to shoot his load deep within the crimson eyed male.

Yami collapsed against Seto's strong chest, resting before slowly sitting up and allowing him to pull out his now soft member. The shorter teen whined at the loss of contact but quickly pulls his trousers and boxers up before throwing the long trench coat around his shoulders. Seto also tidied him self up, wiping his hand on a tissue, before he picked up Yami's discarded shirt and jacket as the limo covered the last stretch of road towards the mansion.

* * *

As soon as the front door shut behind the couple engaged in another heated kiss, before pulling apart and slowly making their way towards the stairs.

Yami shrugged off the long trench coat, neatly folding it and turning towards his once rival.

"Seto," he purred as he stepped closer to the brunette "Mokuba's not at home is he?"

"No, he is staying at a friend's tonight." He replied with a smirk as his eyes roamed across the toned, bronzed chest in front of him.

"So we have the whole house to ourselves." Yami pressed a soft, loving kiss on the taller teens lips before pulling away, his lips turned to smirked as he started moving towards the stairs. "Imagine what we could get up to."

And with that the crimson eyed, bare chested youth quickly turned and ran up the giant stair case, laughing at the shocked expression on his lovers face.

Seto growled and quickly discarded Yami's soaked jacket and shirt, the maid could get them later, before following that nice arse up the stairs. He could hear Yami's deep laugh ahead of him as he took a sharp left at the top of the stairs, heading down a long corridor that lead to his bedroom.

"Yami." He called "I'm gonna find you and when I do you're gonna be sorry that you made me chase you."

"I'm not so sure I'll be sorry Seto." Came the voice from up ahead. "You know I like it a bit rough."

Seto smirked, oh yes he knows that Yami liked it rough, last week he had left many hickies along the shorter boys shoulders and neck while Yami had left marks on his back from his finger nails. There was also the fact that the bronze skinned beauty had not been able to sit properly for a few days due to the pounding he had received.

At the end of the corridor Seto suddenly found him self slammed against the wall as a certain King of Games pinned him and leant up to whisper in his ear.

"So Seto, why am I going to be sorry I made you chase me, I know you enjoyed it."

Indeed, the blue eyed CEO's excitement was quite visible through the tight material of his jeans. Seto smirked and quickly switched their positions so that Yami was the one pinned. He roughly parted the teen's legs to rub his knee against his lover's hardening member. He bent down to give him a bruising kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance before the Egyptian submitted and allowed the moist tongue into his mouth.

Using his body weight, the taller teen had no trouble in pinning Yami's arms above his head before trailing his free hand across the bronzed chest in front of him. He could feel the muscles tremble under his touch as his hand brushed across his navel to the zip of his trousers. Without breaking the kiss and only using one hand he quickly unzipped it and played with the waist band of the boxers before dipping his hand under the material to fondle Yami's arse.

Seto broke their heated kiss to stare into Yami's eyes as he move so that they were chest to chest, hip to hip, groin to groin. They both moaned softly as he began rubbing his erection against the others crotch, the rough fabric formed delicious friction against their hard cocks. Seto continued to rub against Yami until they were both panting.

"Right…I think…we should move this to the bedroom." panted Seto, the shorter teen whimpered as he was roughly picked up and held against a strong chest, his legs slowly wrapping round the thin waist in front of him as he was carried towards the bedroom door.

* * *

His back met the soft material of the bed; he arched his back and wrapped his arms around Seto's shoulders, making sure the brunette could not pull away. He whimpered his trousers were roughly pulled down his legs and flung across the room.

Seto sat up so he could admire the sight before him; the bronze skinned boy in front of him was laid wantonly on top of the covers, his arms by his head in a submissive gesture as he stared up at his lover with lust filled eyes and a coy smile.

_God, I wanna fuck him. _He licked his lips at this thought and started to unbutton his shirt. Crimson eye's raked across the slim brunette's frame as his lean chest was slowly revealed. With each button been undone Yami felt himself get harder, the perfect skin seemed to glow in the moonlight that shone through the window. His heartbeat sped up as he looked up at the taller man, the beautiful man, in front of him.

As their lips closed in on each other, the crimson eye youth thought back on the events that led him to this moment. These thoughts were quickly discarded as Seto's shirt joined Yami's jeans on the floor and their heat turned more lustful as the brunette forced his tongue in the others mouth.

The trapped teen tried to lift his hips but found that his lover had straddled them, restricting any movement he might have made. At this discovery he whined in displeasure, but the whine turned to a moan as their kiss was broken before lips were attached to his neck, where they started to suck and bite.

"Seto…please…jeans off." He panted as the taller teen's hand sneaked down to his aching member.

Seto smirked before getting off the bed; Yami arched his back trying to keep contact before leaning up and watching as the CEO slowly unbuttoned his jeans. The jeans pooled on the floor as well as his boxers as Seto kneeled on the bed.

"Now Yami" he said while playing with the hem on the black boxers "I think that these need to go"

Yami grunted in agreement and lifted his hips, allowing the fabric to be pulled away from his body. He hissed as his cock was surrounded by cool air, the sensation sending a shiver up his spine, before familiar hands grabbed his hips. Seto pulled the shorter teen towards him, settling between his legs, before leaning over to the bedside table and pulling out a small tube of lube. He coated his length with a generous amount, before puling his lover's hips up so that his member was directly in front of his entrance. He looked down into Yami's crimson eyes before entering his body with a snap of his hips. Yami groaned in both pain and pleasure at the unprepared entrance and wrapped his strong legs around Seto's waist as he thrusted mercilessly into his body, searching for that bundle of nerves that made the pleasure even more intense.

Seto smirked as Yami arched his back and let loose a deep moan as he thrusted into him harder, obviously he had found that spot. He growled as he watched his lover writhe in pleasure underneath him, he could feel his climax starting to build.

His thrust became deeper and rougher, drawing out mewls of pleasure from Yami as his prostrate was nailed repeatedly. They were both panting as they met each other for each thrust. Yami's fingernails dug into Seto's shoulders, small beads of blood mixing with the sweat trickling down his back.

Their mouths met in a feverish kiss, tongues fighting, a mixture a lust and love passing between them.

Due to what had happened between them earlier, Seto knew that he wouldn't last much longer. So, as Yami's muscles repeatedly contracted around his member he brought his hand from where it had been supporting him on the bed to Yami's so far neglected cock.

Their kiss deepened as Seto wrapped his warm hand around his lover's hard, aching length and started to pump it in time with his ferocious thrusts. Their kiss parted as Yami moaned at the duel assault on his senses, the brunette growled and attacted his mouth to the side of his neck, biting and sucking at the sensitive skin, leaving a bright red mark of ownership.

Yami's back arched as he neared his climax, he muscles tensed before he let go, spreading his cum over both of their stomachs. Seto came after him, his seed shooting deep inside his body, befor he collapsed on top of him.

They both panted to catch their breath, their chest heaving to allow more oxygen in their bodies. Seto raised him self up on his elbows before pulling out his now soft member and rolling to the side. Yami turned and pressed a gentle kiss to Seto's neck before stiffly getting up off the bed and hobbling towards the bathroom.

He turned in the doorway and looked towards the bed.

"Come on Seto, we better get washed then we can sleep. I know what you're like if you go to sleep with cum on your chest." He winked as the figure on the bed rose and rolled his eyes before following him to the door.

The shorter teen yelped as a hand slapped his sore arse before he got pulled into the bathroom.

* * *

As he lay in Seto's arms later on that night he thought how lucky he was to have caught the CEO's eye. Seduction is a funny thing.

The End.

**AN: There you go, hoped you liked it. Please review. :)**


End file.
